Good Morning Oz
by MissMizzieMeponine
Summary: Wake up with the characters of Wicked! Reviewers get to make up the story
1. Premiere

**Hey guys! Well, this is my last fanfiction. (pause) It's okay. I meant this is the last fanfiction of 2013. Anyway, I present "Good Morning Oz"**

"Good Morning Oz. I'm your host, Defyinggravity42! Today, we are kicking off our exciting new series!"

Then the fairly large audience clapped until they couldn't feel their hands clapping. Applause spread like wildfire. I knew from that moment this is going to be an awesome show!

"Now, let's bring out the other stars!" All the wicked characters came out. However, an unexpected guest came. "Dorothy, what are you doing here?"

Everyone rolled their eyes at her.

"Well, it's great to have you all here. Do take a seat."

They all looked at me like I was crazy. Then, I remembered

"CHAIRS PLEASE!"

With that, a guy came out with chairs

"Thank you, Fred!"

"Shall we begin?"

The ozians cheered wildly, and it was 15 minutes until I could move on. This was gonna be great!

**To make the rest of this work, we need questions/dares! Ask a question in a review, and I will put it in the next chapter. Tell others, and if I don't see you, happy new year!**


	2. Episode 2

**Hello! I have started to get some questions. Keep them coming! This story only continues with questions. Anyway, thank you to those who already sent me a question. You can send as many as you want!**

I walked out onto the stage, proud of yesterday's premiere. This time, I walked out with a folder full of questions.

"Welcome back, folks! I'm defyinggravity42, your host! Today, we are honoring questions from theHAPPYwickedobsessedfan3611. I got a million questions and dares, I decided to make a whole chapter just for their generous donation!"

"Oh God!"

theHAPPYwickedobsessedfan3611 started going crazy with questions.

"Happy Early New Year to you too!

My question for everyone, what do you think of the fact that all of us Wicked fans stalk and obsess over you?"

They looked at each other, and in seconds, came to a conclusion

"Well, we honestly don't know. Probably because we are awesome, and I fly at the end of Act I (Spoiler Alert!)"

"Elphaba, what do you think about the fact that all of us know your story by heart?"

Elphaba gave me the look, as if she was never asked this.

"Don't even start. It's bad enough they wrote a book and musical about me."

"Fiyero, what's your opinion on the ships, Elphric and Gelphie?"

"Ew, and ew."

"Bow, what's your opinion on the ship Flinda, aka Gliyero?"

"Glinda and Fiyero? I don't think so. Hey, that rhymes!"

"Nessa, what is your opinion on the ship Gloq?"

"Well, they were never made for each other!"

"I'll say!"

"Nessa, would you rather have no arms or the hideous chair with wheels?"

"As much as I'd love to get out of this misery, I couldn't imagine having no arms!"

"Thank you everyone. It appears that's all the time we have for today. Don't forget to tune in tomorrow morning for our New Years special, with a special guest appearance!"

Dorothy gave me the look "Who!"

"It wouldn't be so cool if I told you, would it?"

KEEP THOSE QUESTIONS COMING!


	3. New Year's Eve Part I

**Hey guys! We're finally back after an unexpected two-day hiatus! Anyway, before we begin, I'm announcing the guest! The guest will make their appearance in part two. **

I walked onto the stage tired.

"Hey guys. Today, we have a New Year's special planned for today! It's so big, we had to put it in two parts, and we're not answering any questions during the two-parts."

I handed Elphaba a paper to read off

"We are excited to announce a trivia contest. You will get a series of questions to answer, and the first person to answer all the questions correctly wins! If there's a tie, I will give a hard question and the person who gets it wins."

She handed Nessa the paper to read the next part

"Be sure to make a note of the questions if you wanna enter!

The winner will go backstage and possibly meet the cast of "Good Morning Oz", as well as the backstage guy Fred

1. What did Idina Menzel injure when she fell down the trapdoor?

2. What does Wicked use for the green makeup?

3. Which costume of Glinda's is a one-piece?

4. Name one Glinda who chose to do the optional high note in NOMTW

5. What is the running time for Wicked?

**BONUS**

Where is Idina Menzel from?

(The bonus doesn't count. I just wanted to know if you knew it.)

Cheating is not limited/restricted to

*Having a friend give you the answers

*Googling the answers

*Using Wikipedia

* Using Siri (If you have an iPhone that has Siri)

Rules

1. You must PM me with the answers by midnight, Eastern Standard Time , or else your entry will not be counted!

2. NO CHEATING! If you cheat and win, you will be disqualified!

3. I don't take any bribes, so don't even think about it!

Just thought you'd wanna know Fred and I are running this!"

"Thank you, Nessa. Now, I'd like to announce the guest. We are having, drumroll please! OUR BACKSTAGE GUY FRED! Fred will be able to sign autographs and pose for pictures tomorrow. Additionally, you can ask him questions and he will get back to them!

Also, I'd like to inform you of my name change. I am no longer Defyinggravity42, but I am MissFiyeraba3. I am a Fiyeraba shipper.

Before we close, I just want to remind you that just because we aren't answering questions, you stop asking. We need questions!

Well, don't forget to enter the contest if you want to, and we'll see you back in 2014!


	4. New Years Eve Part II

**HAPPY NEW YEAR! I am so happy some of you have decided to do my trivia! I would like to announce the winner**

"The winner is **theHAPPYwickedobsessedfan3611**! Congratulations! Happy will be meeting the cast and Fred! Anyway, you can look at your answers here. I also listed the answers I also accepted. In the next day or so, I will PM

1. What did Idina Menzel injure when she fell down the trapdoor?

She injured her ribs (I would have accepted sides)

2. What does Wicked use for the green makeup? Which color?

MAC Chromacake; Landscape Green (Paradise AQ Amazon Green also would have been accepted!)

3. Which costume of Glinda's is a one-piece?

Emerald city dress (I wouldn't have accepted any other answers, maybe yellow dress, but nothing else!)

one Glinda who chose to do the optional high note in NOMTW

So far, I only remember Kristin Chenoweth and Annaleigh Ashford, but a few people (Not naming them) said Alli Mauzey, so I guess I'll take that too! Thanks for teaching me something!

5. What is the running time of Wicked?

2 hours and 30 minutes, including one 15- minute intermission ( I guess I could take 2 hrs and 45 minutes too, if you add on intermission. One person told me that it was 2 hrs and 45 min in the London production, so maybe I'll accept that and anything 2 hrs and 30 mins and 15-20 min

**BONUS** Where is Idina Menzel from?

Again this was an optional bonus, so you did not have to do it, but I am proud of all those who took a guess. It wasn't easy, and even I didn't know it when I became obsessed with Wicked.

Idina Menzel is actually from Syosset, New York, on Long Island. I also took Long Island and New York!

The questions were 20 points each, and the bonus was 2 points!

There will be many awesome giveaways, so keep on watching and you may just win!

Fred is meeting people, so you can **calmly** go out the back door and in front of the barricades. Fred's gonna be there in a minute!


	5. Apology

**Hi all! Happy new year! I just wanted to let you know that I am super busy. My school play is just in a few weeks, so we have crazy rehearsals until then. **

**However, I will have all the time in the world after that. I am continuing Good Morning Oz. Also, I don't know if I want to continue the game show. After the play, I'll think about it.**

**Also, I've decided to do some fanfictions for other musicals besides Wicked. Don't worry! There's still gonna be more Wicked!**

**I had a fic called "Les RENTerables", which is a LM crossover with RENT. I also have a RENT fanfiction called "I'll Cover You", which will be about Angel and Collins. That will go up when it goes up.**

**Guys, I am so, so sorry! I wasn't expecting this at all, but hope you all understand.**

**Who knows, I might have an Aladdin and Wicked crossover in the works!**

**Thanks,**

**MissFiyeraba3**

**(You can call me Fiyeraba)**


End file.
